conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocs of the Vietnamese Liberation Army
The Grand Yarphese Republic is a one-party state dominated by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Opposition parties are not allowed, but members of the Vietnamese Liberation have the option to join one of four political blocs, which represents a narrow political range of thought. Unlike political parties of most nations, these blocs defer from each other based on how they believe government should be run, rather than along the right or left wings. Civic Bloc The Civic Bloc is a bloc predominant in South Thai-speaking areas and Singapore. Its ideology is centred on the idea that Yarphese provinces should have the right of self-determination, rather than the central government. It is Yarphei's third-largest bloc by members. The bloc was formed in 2000 by Đặng Công Tũ, after he threatened secession among the so-called Civic States of Yarphei. When the secession was ruled constitutional but failed to pass in the legislature, the bloc was formed, making it the third Yarphese bloc to exist. Currently it supports provincial governments, distribution of power, and cultural equality. Democratic Bloc The democratic bloc is Yarphei's second largest bloc, and has been described as the centrist bloc of Yarphei. It supports compromise and resolution between other blocs in a democratic system, and backs the use of people as the primary administrative division of Yarphei. The bloc's followers are found throughout Yarphei, but tend to concentrate around Bangkok, in Malay areas, Australia, and the Falkland Islands. It is Yarphei's newest bloc, formed in 2004. The bill creating it was proposed by Nguyễn Đìn Khoa, a member of the civic bloc. Although he declared his purpose was to promote compromise between the three existing blocs, many accused him of trying to detract from the existing Homeland Bloc, which had formed as a catchment basin for self-declared traditionalists. After months of filibuster, the bill was approved with a supermajority. In recent years the bloc has supported movements to ease tensions between the other blocs, such as in economic and trade policies. Additionally, the Democratic Bloc has been behind the anti-protectionism movement in Yarphei since creation. Homeland Bloc The Homeland Bloc is Yarphei's smallest bloc, generally considered to be right-wing, anti-globalization and Vietnamese nationalist. The bloc has existed sine the Homeland-Workers split in 1996. At the time there was a severe disagreement over certain taxes which would affect regions outside Provinces - . Some VLA members claimed the purpose was to promote sea trade, while others claimed it violated provincial equality. Filibuster prevented the bill from being passed, but further conflict between the two groups led to a split. In general, the Homeland Bloc supports investment of resources into the Saigon and Sijori regions. It has supported Vietnamese language, culture, and nationalism. The Homeland Bloc held a majority in 1999, when Vietnamese replaced Yarphese as the official language. However, it is currently the smallest bloc in Yarphei, with most support among Vietnamese, and among some Chinese Malays. Trầng Chúp Long, premier of Yarphei, and his wife are both members of this bloc. Workers' Bloc The Workers' Bloc, the largest bloc in Yarphei by members, has a left-wing approach to Yarphese politics. Its goals are to increase wages and improve working conditions in rural areas and factories. Its main administrative division, it claims, is the central government. The bloc was created in 1996 to oppose a bill that would increase taxes outside Vietnam. The movement was unofficially led by Nguyễn Mın Trıết, former member of the Communist Party of Vietnam. The bloc's support is found throughout Yarphei, with a majority in only six provinces, but nevertheless a strong presence to make it the largest bloc in Yarphei. Currently it has been supporting increased wages and development in rural areas. It has in the past opposed the law that banned labor unions. Category:Yarphei